The present invention relates to a new and improved suture anchor and more specifically to a suture anchor which is formed of body tissue.
Anchors are commonly utilized to retain sutures in a patient's body. The anchors have previously been formed of metal, such as stainless steel or titanium. In addition, anchors have been formed of biodegradable materials. While being generally satisfactory, these known anchors have the drawback that they are material which is not body tissue and are inserted into a patient's body. It has previously been suggested to construct anchors in the manner disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,405,359; 5,403,348; 5,203,787; 5,046,513; and 5,041,129.